Meant to Be Part VII: A Beautiful Feeling
by betterthings89
Summary: A moment in Lilly and Oliver's adult life, which they must be strong for. Part 7, installment 9 of a saga. Reviews are welcomed!


_*NOTE: This part takes places 12-13 years after Parts I&II. And 0-1 year after Part VI._

**Meant to Be: Part VII**

**A Beautiful Feeling**

_Previously:_

_-"Hey Miles guess what? Me and Marlene are having a baby! It's a boy so he's gonna be Robbie Rod Stewart!" exclaimed Jackson, who's middle name was Rod. "Why so sad lil' sis?" Asked Jackson. "I'm getting divorced Jackson, and I'm having a kid too." Miley said feelingly. "I never win nothin'. I mean I'm so sorry Miles." Jackson said._

_-_ _Well I'm pregnant too, I'm having another boy!" exclaimed Lilly. "Uhh what now?" asked Oliver._

Lilly Oken, who was now a month pregnant, sat on the beach looking at her speechless husband. "Oliver say something." Lilly said. Oliver just stood there with a silly grin on his face. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Helloooo, Oliver, what's going on, say something." Lilly tried again. "Umm, I'm just really surprised, we weren't exactly trying this time, you know?" Oliver said. "Woops. Well this is the last one okay?" said Lilly. He said nothing. "Ok?" Lilly said one more time. Oliver just smiled, he hadn't known that he wanted this, but know that he knew it was happening he was so happy he was speechless.

Oliver was finally able to find the words to express how he felt about having a third kid, and a second son. He told Lilly that it was only going to bring him more joy. "Being the father of two beautiful children has brought me nothing but joy and happiness, and a third one will only add to that. The only thing that makes it better is being able to raise them with you Lillypop!" Oliver said joyously. "Lillypop, you haven't called me Lillypop, since… well I can't even remember when. All I know is if you call me that you must be happy." Lilly said.

"So what are we gonna name him Olliepop?" asked Lilly. "I think I have an idea. To tell the truth I had already given a lot of thought to what we'd do if we had another son. Jimmy has been so much fun. I thought it'd be great to have another son." Oliver said. "Since when have you been thinking this? What about another daughter?" Lilly said. "Well yeah, if that's the way it turned out. But the name wouldn't work for a girl, so we'd have had to think of another name." said Oliver. "So what were you thinking of for a name?" Lilly asked. "You remember when we used to have to go to Miley's Hannah Montana concerts disguised as Lola and Mike?" Oliver recalled. "Yeah, what about it, this isn't about how you had to use your leg hair to make that face hair is it?" Lilly joked. "Noo! I was talking about my cover name, 'Mike Stanley'. Wouldn't that be the best! Name our new son after my old alter ego?" Oliver said rather enthusiastically. "Haha! Actually that's not a bad idea. I like it! So what would that make his name then?" asked Lilly. "Michael Stanley Oken!" said Oliver in an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Michael Stanley Oken, are you serious? Oken you donut!!" said Miley abrasively. "Hey, are you talking to me? I'm an Oken too you know! Plus remember what I said. He's my husband, so only I can call him stuff." Lilly said, with a smile on her face. "Yeah Miley we were serious. We want to name him Michael Stanley, after my concert alter ego." Oliver said assertively. "Oookay!" Miley said, laughingly.

"So who are you thinking of for the godmother?" asked Miley. "Are you volunteering for the job?" Lilly asked. "No. Y'all already have me as godmother to Jimmy." Miley said. "True. We were actually thinking about asking my mother." Lilly said. The next day when they asked, Heather Truscott agreed to it immediately.

"Now we just need to find The Godfather." Lilly said to Oliver. "I think there's an obvious choice, don't you?" said Oliver.

"Of course I'll be The Godfather." Jackson exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Oliver asked. "I'm surer than the time Uncle Earl saw the ice cream truck driving down the street!" said Jackson. Jackson was always more than happy to be part of their kids' lives. He was always kind of an uncle to them anyway. And with a son of his own on the way, it was about to get even more involved for him.

**7 Months Later**

Lilly Oken was in room twenty-three at Sea View Middle School, teaching her seventh grade English class. Overall she was having a nice day so far. The students where for the most part on good behavior. The reason they were going easy on her may have had something to do with the fact that she was now eight months pregnant.

"Mrs. Oken, I have a question." A girl said. "Yes Bebe, what's the question?" Lilly said. "In _Animal Farm_ why do they say 'Some pigs are more equal than others'?" asked the girl. "Well it's because the pigs that where in charge where allowed to have more the animals that weren't. They were allowed to break the rules because they were in charge. This says that some people are able to get away with things because they are…oowe." Lilly said, suddenly feeling a pain in her stomach.

"Are you ok Mrs. Oken?" asked another student. "I think so Ethan." Lilly said. She started seeing spots on her vision. "It's because they were so powerful that they did have to… ahhhh." Lilly said, starting to worry. The pain in her stomach started to intensify. "Do you need some help Mrs. Oken?" asked another girl. "I don't know Sara, I think I just need to sit down, it's probably just the baby. But it's never hurt like this before." Lilly said worriedly, sitting on a chair. But the pain only got worse.

She began to get light headed, and then she lost consciousness and fell to the floor. One of the students pulled out their phone and called an ambulance. When Lilly regained consciousness she was in a hospital bed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Oken; there may be something wrong with your baby. It's too early to tell. We're going to run some tests and let you know. Try not to worry, we're going to do all we can to help you." Said Doctor Dorian. Lilly began to cry. She picked up her phone which had been placed on the bedside table by one of the paramedics that brought her to the hospital. She went into her contacts, found the name and pressed 'Send'.

"And we're back with Smokin' Oken, on Malibu's four time award winning XM radio show: 'Jamin' with Smokin' Oken! And here he is now. Hit it man!" the announcer said. "Hey everybody out there, especially those of you in Malibu, I love you all, I'm Oliver 'Smokin' Oken!" Oliver said in his radio voice. "I just wanna let you all out there know that in a month my new son's gonna be born, so I'll be takin' a break next month to welcome another Smokin' Oken. You've all heard from my son Jimmy who's now almost four, and my daughter Rose who's two. So you all know they're Smokin' too!" Said Oliver, "Any way we got some great music coming your way in the hours to come. And feel free to call or videocast in if you have any requests. The number is 555-OKEN, and if you're not in the car, the videocast code is 6536. So thanks for listening and stay tuned for the videocast 'Smokin' Oken Show' today at three!" Oliver said, turning of his microphone.

One of the crew came into the studio room looking serious. "Why so serious Dave? Where all about being happy here!" Oliver said. "Yeah, I know Oliver. But you need to key into your videocast, your wife is calling from the hospital and she sounds scared." Dave said.

Oliver walked out of the studio room with his hand held videocast pad, which was flashing the name 'Lilly' on the screen with an animation of her smiling and chasing after Rose and Jimmy. He tapped the screen and Lilly appeared on it.

"Oliver I'm so scared! I was in class and my stomach was so much pain, the baby. Oh Oliver I need you!" Cried Lilly. "Slow down Lil, what's going on? What happened in class? What about the baby? Where are you?" Oliver asked all at once. He was worried otherwise he would have noticed the hospital location name in the live location details at the bottom of the screen.

"Oliver I'm at the hospital. They think the baby might be in trouble. I need you here. I need you so badly, Oliver!" Lilly said desperately. "Ok, I'll be there right away. It's going to be alright. I'll be there… I love you so much Lilly!" Oliver said. He began to cry as he ended the videocast.

Oliver whisked past the studio room. "Dave you're gonna have to get Elliot to cover for me, I need to get to the hospital, my wife says there might be problems with the baby." Oliver said shakily. He wasn't sure the guy heard him because he didn't slow down at all as he skipped past him on the way out.

Oliver jumped into his car and drove the maximum of the speed limit all the way down the road. Unfortunately he got stuck at a light. He took the opportunity to get out his videocast pad again. He tapped the screen several times. Then he began recording a message. "Miley, Lilly's at the hospital, I'm on my way. Can you try to come as soon as you can? The baby might be in trouble. We really need you." Oliver said into the screen. He finished and then tapped the screen twice more. "Send this message to Miley Ry… Stewart. Marked as urgent." Oliver said into the pad.

Then traffic began to move again. Oliver was so relieved because all sorts of thoughts where racing through his head. _"Is she alright? Is the baby alright? What happens if he isn't alright? What if I don't get there pretty soon? Will it be too late? Of course not!" _All sorts of worried thoughts went through his mind as he drove. Much to his dismay, after two more lights he was stopped at another light. So he took the opportunity to once again send a videocast message. He began recording; "Mr. Stewart. I need a favor. I have to meet Lilly at the hospital, the baby is in trouble. Please pick Jimmy up at pre-school and get Rose from daycare. I'd prefer they stay with you at your house, I don't think they can handle something like this. I barely can handle it! Thank you so much." Oliver ended the recording, "Please send to Robbie Ray Stewart, marked urgent." He said into the pad.

Finally the traffic cleared up and Oliver was able to head towards the hospital without any further delays. He would have sent one more videocast, to Jackson, but there wasn't enough time and he was too worried to concentrate any longer on calling people.

Oliver made it to the hospital twenty minutes after getting the news from Lilly. As he pulled into the parking lot he was in such a rush he grabbed the nearest parking space. He sprinted across the parking lot to the main hospital entrance.

He did even bother to catch his breath when he got to the front desk. He looked at the clerk at the desk and said through gasps of breath: "I'm Oliver Oken, my wife Lilly Oken is here… she… she… said there's an emergency involving the baby… I need to… to know what room she's in." Oliver said, panting. "Sir, I'm not sure who you are, I'm going to need to see some ID before I tell you anything." The women said. Oliver had caught his breath. "I don't have time for that, my wife and our baby are in trouble, I need to see her now!" Oliver said desperately. "Sir, I must insist on seeing ID!" she said, as a burly security guard stepped up. Oliver quickly showed her his driver's license. "Ok, Mr. Oken. Your wife is in room 223. You may go see her." The women responded.

Oliver made a bee-line for the elevator. When he got to the door he pushed the up button. He stood there for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only about thirty seconds. _"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry… finally!" _he thought to himself. He practically vaulted into the elevator. "Level, please." Said the voice from the speaker in the elevator. "Two." Oliver said impatiently.

Oliver sprinted out of the elevator and down the hall towards room 223, where Lilly was. He was so worried; so many things were going through his mind. He wished he was already in the room. He wished it wasn't happening. He wished Lilly would be there with a smile on her face and ready to tell him that everything was fine and that the baby was going to be just fine. But unfortunately that wish as not going to come true. Nothing ever happened exactly according to plan.

As he got to the entrance to the room he saw Doctor Dorian was there waiting to greet him. Dorian looked like he had just finished a heated discussion with a surly looking janitor that was now walking away.

Doctor Dorian came over to him and smiled. "I'm glad you here Mr. Oken." Dr. Dorian said. "Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Oliver asked urgently. "For the moment your wife is doing just fine. We've managed to relieve her abdominal pain. But as for the baby, we don't know yet." The doctor said. "What do you mean you don't know yet? How can you not know yet?" Oliver pleaded. "We're still running tests, we should know in a few hours if your baby is alright." Dr. Dorian told him. "What if the baby's coming? What if she needs surgery?" Oliver said, still on edge. "We already know that your wife is not in labor. The baby isn't coming. She shouldn't need surgery. But if she did, we have the best surgeon around, his name is Dr. Turk." Dr. Dorian said.

Oliver walked into the room with the doctor. "Are you ok Lilly?" asked Oliver. "I don't know Oliver. I'm so scared. I'm glad you're here, I need you so much right now!" Lilly said, beginning to cry. "It's alright Lillypop, everything's gonna be alright." Oliver told her. "But Oliver… I don't want this to happen… I'm so scared! What if everything's not alright?" Lilly said through tears. "It will be alright. You'll see. I know it will be. There's no way anything bad'll happen. He's our son that means he's strong and he'll make it just fine." Oliver said reassuringly. "I hope so Olliepop, but…but I can't stand to think of my baby, our baby… our little boy… our son… not being…" Lilly sputtered, she was now crying hysterically.

"Mrs. Oken, I need you to stay calm. If you get too upset it could raise your blood pressure and harm the baby." Dr. Dorian said. "Lilly it's going to be alright, I promise you. Everything is going to turn out fine. Our son, Michael, is going to be fine. He's going to be born next month. And he's going to live a happy, healthy life, and he's going to love us and we'll love him." Oliver said. Lilly began to calm down slightly. "You know Miley still thinks it's funny that we're naming him 'Mike Stanley'!" Oliver said. Lilly smiled, she was now starting to relax, even though her cheeks were still soaked with tears. Oliver started wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Don't be sad Lillypop, I'm with you, we'll all make it through this." Oliver said, as he put down the towel and grasped her hand.

Just then at the front entrance Miley burst in. "I need to see my friends; they're Lilly and Oliver Oken. They're here cause Lilly is pregnant and she's having problems with the baby." Miley said. "And you are?" Said the desk clerk. "I'm Miley Ry—Stewart, I need the room number now!" Miley demanded. Miley looked over and saw a sign that said 'ID required'. "Do y'all need to see my ID?" asked Miley. "No, I know who you are. My daughter used to go to your concerts when she was a kid. They're in room 223, dear." The lady said. Just then Jackson came flying through the door.

"Is everything alright Miles. I heard on Oliver's radio show that they were here. Something about there being trouble with the baby? What's going on?" Jackson asked. "I was just heading up to Lilly's room, come on!" Miley said. "Ma'am do you need some help getting there." Asked the clerk. Miley was also eight months pregnant so she was a little slow on her feet. "No, I've got her. She's my sister." Jackson said. As the rode the elevator up they tried to fill the time. "So how's Marlene doing, are you guys as excited as I am to be having a baby?" Miley asked. "Yeah! We're happier than the time Uncle Earl caught that sale on Moon Pies!" Jackson joked. But neither of them felt like laughing.

They got off on the second floor. As they made their way down the hall they began to pray that everything would turn out alright. As they rounded the corner an angry looking orderly, which looked strangely like a boy Lilly had briefly dated in high school named Lucas Tomland, walked past them.

They came into the room to see Oliver cradling Lilly's hand in his and his face buried in her shoulder. "Are you guys alright? Have you heard any news from the doctor yet?" Miley asked. "I think we're alright for now. The doctor hasn't told us what going on yet. So I guess whether or not we're alright depends on what he tells us." Oliver said hazily, as he lifted his head.

"I guess what's important at the moment is that you have each other for support. And you have your friends too." Miley said. "Just think, this time next year little Mike, and Robbie, and Hannah Jr.'ll be playing together and we all be thinking how great it is that y'all pulled through this." Jackson said. "Hannah Jr., say whaaat?" Miley said with a look of disbelief on her face. "It's just a thought!" said Jackson.

A half hour later Doctor Dorian walked in with an electronic clipboard in his hands. "Lilly, Oliver, I've got great news you guys!" he said. Everyone in the room breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Wait, let the man talk." Lilly said.

"Your baby boy is just fine! It turns out he just changed positions a little later in the pregnancy than it usually happens. So that's what was causing the pain. There's nothing to be worried about. The tests show he's incredibly healthy, and there won't be any further problems, as far as we can tell." Doctor Dorian said.

They were so happy. Lilly and Oliver even began crying. A tide of relief washed over them, it was such a wonderful beautiful feeling. There was so much joy in the room they could almost feel it. Lilly looked over at Oliver "So this little guy was meant to be after all!" she said. Oliver smiled and kissed her on the lips. He was so happy and so in love with her at this moment (as always) that he didn't even notice that her breath was awful.

**23 Days Later**

Miley had had her baby three days earlier. She decided to name her Susan after her late mother. And of course she made Lilly and Oliver the godparents.

It had been twenty three days since they had found out that their new son was going to be born perfectly healthy. But in Oliver's book that was twenty three days of anticipation as to whether it was true that his son was alright. Every day was another blessing. And this day was Oliver's birthday.

He didn't have a cake because he was diabetic. He was happy to know that so far neither of his children where showing any of the signs of diabetes. But there was no telling. He had been sixteen when he was diagnosed.

"Happy Birthday Olliepop." Lilly said as she hobbled into the kitchen for breakfast. "So how does it feel, being another year older?" she said with a smile on her face. "I feel the same as I did yesterday, one day doesn't make that much of a difference. Besides I'm only…" he started to say. But just then Jimmy came down the stairs giving his little sister Rose a piggyback ride. "Happy Birthday daddy!" they said in unison. Jimmy put Rose down. She ran over to Oliver and gave his leg a big hug, because that was all she could reach. He picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you sweaty." He said to her. Then he put her down. "Come here big guy!" he said to Jimmy. Jimmy came over and Oliver grabbed him up and gave him a big hug.

Oliver started playing a game with them. They were getting rowdy. So Lilly walked across the room. "Alright somebody just spilled something, and they better clean it up!" she said. "I'm gonna go over to Miley's and see the baby." She declared. "No you're not Lilly!" Oliver said forcefully. "Yes I am!" said Lilly with even more force. "NO you're not!" he said. "YES I am. What do you mean 'No you're not?' I'll go if I want!" she said matter-of-factly. "Lilly you're water just broke!" Oliver said with the smallest of grins on his face. Lilly looked down at the puddle on the floor that she had just walked past. "Wow this kid is just full of surprises, isn't he?" Lilly said.

Three hours later Lilly lay in a hospital bed exhausted from what she had just done. Oliver was sitting in a chair next to her but he was not in least bit tired. In fact he was wide awake. They were both waiting for the doctor to bring their new son back in.

"He's so beautiful." Lilly said. "When they bring him back I'm just gonna hold him and look at him. He's gonna get more sleep the next couple of days than either of us will." she said. "Happy Birthday Olliepop!" Lilly said. "This has to be the best birthday present I've ever gotten!" Oliver said with a smile, and then he remembered something. "Oh, Lilly I just remembered, we forgot something!" Oliver said. "What could we possibly have forgotten?" she asked. "We forgot to tell everybody." Oliver said. "Well what are you waiting for? You know Miley's not gonna let you live it down." Lilly said. So Oliver got on the two-way videocast and told Miley. She was at the hospital and in their room in under ten minutes, which was impressive because it was at least a ten minute drive.

Several minutes later Doctor Dorian brought the baby into the room, and laid him down in Lilly's arms. "He's so beautiful, and peaceful." Miley said. She was holding her own baby. "You think they'll be friends?" asked Jackson, who had entered the room moments ago. "I think it's inevitable." Lilly said. They all laughed, because Michael, and Susan, and Jackson's son Robbie, might end up being a trio just the way Miley, Lilly, and Oliver had been.

"So you're really gonna go with Mike Stanley?" Miley asked. "Yeah, it's a good name, I liked it back when I used it, and I like it now." Oliver said. "You realize you came up with it on the spot cause you where looking at a microphone stand?" Miley said. "So?" Oliver asked. "OK, if you like it, I like it." Miley said.

Just then Robbie Ray came in with the kids in tow. "Remember you hafta stay on your best behavior, your maw's tired." Robbie Ray said to them. They came up to the side of the bed. "You guys can come up here and meet your baby brother." Lilly said. Jackson lifted them up one at a time. And they sat up next to her on either side. They were both small enough that they could do that. They both took turns touching him and staring at him. At one point Michael wrapped his little fingers around Jimmy's pointer finger. They all thought it was adorable; accept for Jimmy who didn't know what to think.

They had been settled in for a week with the new baby when they got the news that Marlene and Jackson had just become parents. "So the new trio is officially complete, but this time two of 'em are related. But that's ok. Cousins are allowed to be friends." Miley commented.

One day they were looking at Michael. "You know Lilly; he has your eyes, just like Jimmy does." Oliver said. "Yeah he does." She replied. "They both have such beautiful eyes, just like their mother." Oliver said. Lilly kissed him. "Jimmy already looks so much like you, he's so adorable." Lilly said. "And Rose is amazing in so many ways; she's already beautiful just like her mother, even though she's only two. And she's smart." Oliver said. "So is Jimmy, he's so quick to learn things, and pick up on things." Lilly said. "I think we have just about the best family we could ask for. I know there'll be bumps in the road, there always are. But I think we have the start of something great here." He said. "It's true." She said.

And it was true. They had the start of something great. And no matter how many bumps they hit in the road, they knew that all the happiness and love they had in their family and with their friends was **meant to be.**

_Notes to the readers_

_*I hope you enjoyed this, the ninth installment of my "Meant to Be" saga. _

_**The whole videocast thing was a piece of technology I made up. It was supposed to be like a cell phone and webcam video chat combined. So it had live two way video, only it would be way better quality than what we have on computers today._

_***I know it was long, but again this was a part in the story that had a lot to it, and it was easy for me to put a lot into it, because I thought a story that was intended to tap emotion should have enough detail to do it._

****_There will be at least two or three more installments to come. I don't feel that only one more would really do this story saga justice._

_*****Again, once I have posted what I think is the final installment (Maybe Part IX or X, I'm not sure yet), I will post the entire saga under one entry, with the different parts as chapters._

_******If I get a lot of good reviews, I'm thinking of starting a spinoff saga (after this one is finished) that involves their kids when they're a little older, middle school or high school. _

_*******Thank you for reading this. I hope people like reading it as much as I like writing it._

_*******Reviews are much appreciated!!_


End file.
